hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 Pacific typhoon season
Future start Far from beginning, but I think we will have a pretty near-normal PTS this year, 23-27 storms, 12-16 typhoons, 5-9 major typhoons and 2 category 5 storms. Ryan1000 ''01:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) First PTS betting pool is open. Betting Pools . 10L. 23:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) August 12W.HAIKUI 99W.INVEST TCFA.--Cyclone10 03:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 12W Now 12W.--Cyclone10 21:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Haikui Hello Haikui.Cyclone10 03:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Eww JTWC. Hey Haikui of the Danelia family, welcome to the world :P atomic7732 Welcome back, Atomic. And hello Haikui. Likely will head for China, but then recurve towards Japan/South Korea at the last minute. ''Ryan1000 14:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Haikui's making landfall in 5 days :| Cyclone10 20:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Haikui Expected to recurve while inland.--Cyclone10 16:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : 200,000 people are evacuated in Shanghai.Cyclone10 18:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: Flooding is a huge concern with this storm. It's been stalling over China for days, and the results probrably won't look good. Ryan1000 18:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Haikui It's gone now. Tons of damage in Philippines.--Cyclone10 21:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) 13W.KIROGI 90W.INVEST Subtropical and heading eastward.--Cyclone10 19:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 13W Another fish.--Cyclone10 20:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm 13W JMA has issued the last advisory :O Cyclone10 03:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Kirogi Has been named by JMA and JTWC. No strengthening is forecast as it will move over colder water. 17:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Kirogi Weakening.Cyclone10 04:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Kirogi Gone.Cyclone10 03:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 92W.INVEST I think this is what's left of 91C. TCFA and heading northeastward.... Cyclone10 15:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : Back to CPHC's responsibility.Cyclone10 02:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 14W.KAI-TAK A new invest.--Cyclone10 03:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 14W (Helen) New depression, PAGASA have already named it Helen. They take it between the Philippines and Taiwan —''12R. '' 13:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Likely to head towards Taiwan and China as a tropical storm or typhoon over the next few days. Ryan1000 18:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Kai-tak Hi Kai-tak. —''12R. '' 02:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks like Kai-Tak may pull a Saola. Simlover123 (talk) 03:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I take this on a westward track, towards Hong Kong (where it might hit the site of Kai-Tak Airport). But it will likely recurve towards Taiwan. AndrewTalk To Me 04:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :: I have Kai-tak making landfall in China, and dissipate inland.Isaac829 13:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Retirements at a glance Here's my predictions: *Pakhar - 10% - Not too much damage, or not enough deaths. *Sanvu - 0% - Never touched any landmass. *Mawar - <10% - Not so much damage created. **Ambo - 5% - Probably not. *Guchol - 35% - 27 deaths and evacs, but Talas didn't retired last year, so this shouldn't either. **Butchoy - 0% - Didn't/barely affect(ed) the Philippines. *Talim - 15% - Only some crops. **Carina - 0% - No. *Doksuri - 40% - Not that much. **Dindo - 30% - Not sure that's enough to make the name retire. *Khanun - 50% - Lots of damage in DPRK. **Enteng - 0% - No effects. *Vicente - 45% - Less damage than I thought. **Ferdie - 30% - Wasn't that bad. *Saola - 60% - Quite some damage. **Gener - 20% - Maybe. *Damrey - 45% - See Vicente. *Haikui - 80% - Lots of damage in the Philippines, yet so far away. And the damage in China. *Kirogi - 0% - No impacts at all. *Kai-tak - ? Isaac829 04:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Little too soon, don't you think? Pakhar may cause severe flooding in Vietnam in the future, but I think i'll wait until later to post my predictions. Ryan1000 13:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Mine: JMA: #Pakhar - 5% - Not that extreme. #Sanvu - 0% - No. #Mawar - 1% - I doubt it. #Guchol - 5% - Yes, there were some effects, but not that bad. #Talim - 10% - Another possible one, but not that likely. #Doksuri - 25% - More damaging then Talim, so it has a possible chance. #Khanun - 3% - South Korea might consider this damaging, but I don't. #Vincente - 40% - A scare for Hong Kong, but it could've been much worse. #Soala - 30% - Hit me in China, but outshadowed by Damrey and Haikui. #Damrey - 45% - Also hit me, but Haikui has a better chance of going. #Haikui - 90% - Damaged my relative's houses, combined with its other damage, yes. #Kirogi - 0% - See Sanvu's section. #Kai-tak - TBA - I want to see this hit Kai-Tak Airport's site, but Taiwan is the word. PAGASA: #Ambo - 2% - Some effects, but the Philippines has seen much worse. #Butchoy - 0% - Had no effects. #Carina - 0% - No Cosme here. #Dindo - 4% - I still doubt dindo will go. #Enteng - 0% - Had no Philippine effects. #Ferdie - 2% - Minor Philippine effects. #Gener - 1% - Some moderate effects in the Philippines. #Helen - TBA --AndrewTalk To Me 15:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Here's mine: JMA: *Pakhar - 1% - Very little chance. *Sanvu - 0% - No. *Mawar - 0% - No chance. *Guchol - 20% - Has small chances of retirement. *Talim - 0% - I doubt it. *Doksuri - 5% - I don't think so. *Khanun - 60% - Lots of damage and deaths in DPRK, maybe a candidate for retirement. I didn't expect that to happen though. *Vicente - 50% - Wow, shocked me a lot when intensified to a Category 4, but has less damage. Though damage is considerably light as of now, China or Hong Kong may request Vicente to be retired. So it's a 50/50 for me. *Saola - 35% - Moderate damage in Taiwan and the Philippines, so there is a very slim chance that Saola may be retired. *Damrey - 10% - I don't think so. *Haikui - 85% - Philippines: severely affected; China: also affected; so, there's a very big chance of retirement for Haikui. *Kirogi - 0% - No land areas affected. *Kai-tak - ? - Still active. PAGASA: *Ambo - 0% - No. *Butchoy - 0% - I really doubt it. *Carina - 0% - No damage in the Philippines. A fish. *Dindo - 0% - I don't think so, another fish. *Enteng - 0% - Barely affected the Philippines. *Ferdie - 0% - Not that much damage. *Gener - 30% - Maybe? But damages and deaths were not as high as compared to the previous storms that affected the islands. *Helen - ? - Still active. - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 13:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, now that we have quite a few storms, here's mine: *Pakhar - 5% - Nothing too severe. *Sanvu - 0% - Not a chance. *Mawar - 0% - As with Sanvu. *Guchol - 10% - I won't say it did nothing, but if Talas wasn't retired last year for 73 deaths and 600 million in damage, Guchol doesn't stand a chance. *Talim - 0% - Nah. *Doksuri - 1% - Won't say it was a complete fish, but still no retirement here. *Khanun - 0% - Did I miss something? *Vicente - 55% - It was destructive and it has a shot of retirement, but the thing that shocks me most about Vicente is how much worse it could've been. This was probrably the closest call China has seen in a long time. *Saola - 25% - Caused some flooding in Taiwan, but not extremely bad. *Damrey - 10% - This ended up being interesting for China, but at least it missed Shanghai and overall damage wasn't too severe. *Haikui - 85% - Another storm for China, and by golly, what a storm. I never knew it was this bad. This thing sat over China for several days, and although only 19 or so people died, 2 billion dollars in damage isn't anything to laugh at. This thing has a serious chance of retirement, and also the only storm named Haikui, having replaced 2005's Longwang. *Kirogi - 0% - What's that now? *Kai-Tak - ?? - Nothing to say for this one yet. Impressive season thus far, but not as bad as it could've been. Ryan1000 02:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC)